This invention relates generally to a means for testing electrical systems and, more particularly, to a portable device for testing circuit cards found in radar systems.
The Air Force employs a number of radar systems of various types to accomplish its mission. Two such radar systems, the AN/MSQ-2 and the AN/MPS-9, are van mounted for easy mobility in the field. These vans contain a large number of vertical equipment consoles which have racks for installing various chassis of electronic devices. One of the electronic units mounted in such a vertical rack is the SSE801-1 Multiplier/Inhibitor which is used to multiply the pulse recurrence frequency of the radar transmitter. This device is primarily composed of circuit components contained on one large printed circuit card. However, the power supply, signal inputs and output, and the factor selector switch used to select the multiplier factor are mounted separate from the circuit card and are connected to it by a ten connector terminal board.
In the event of a malfunction within the SSE801-1 Multiplier/Inhibitor, almost invariably the printed circuit card must undergo troubleshooting. When malfunctions occur on this circuit card, troubleshooting is difficult because of its location in the multiplier chassis and, due to the horizontal manner in which the circuit card is mounted, only one side of the circuit card is accessible. Currently, there is no means of simply, quickly and safely troubleshooting the underside of the circuit card. The present procedure requires the circuit card to be removed from the chassis for troubleshooting and signal tracing with an arrangement of power supplies and signal generators connected to it. This arrangement is awkward, unwieldy, and almost unworkable when maintenance must be performed in the close confines of the radar van. As remote sites are within the operational mission of these radar systems, such field maintenance and troubleshooting must be expected. In addition to the present method being time consuming, the procedure carries with it a certain degree of risk because of shock hazard when dealing with high voltage within the limited working area of the radar van.
The instant invention is the simple, quick and safe way to isolate a defective part anywhere on the multiplier circuit card, thereby making troubleshooting easier and more efficient and generating a savings in both time and money.